In the current state of wireless communication, communication devices such as cellular telephones may employ communication circuit cards. Examples of such cards include subscriber identity module (SIM) cards that may be inserted into a slot of a communication device such as a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) compliant wireless mobile telephone. Typically, a SIM card is employed to store various subscriber information including information and/or algorithms needed to authenticate a subscriber to a network, personal directories, personal settings, and so forth. Conventional SIM cards typically include a processor and various memories such as volatile, nonvolatile, and Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) memories. The dimensions (i.e., form factor) of these SIM cards including the locations of the input/output (I/O) terminals or contacts, the signaling protocols, and so forth, are typically dictated by communication standards, such as those set forth by the International Organization for Standardization and the International ElectroTechnical Commission (ISO/IEC), the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the GSM Consortium, and/or by other groups or agreements.
The term “wireless mobile phone” as used herein refers to the class of telephone devices equipped to enable a user to make and receive calls wirelessly, notwithstanding the user's movement, as long as the user is within the communication reach of a service or base station of a wireless network service provider. Unless specifically excluded, the term “wireless mobile phone” is to include the analog subclass as well as the digital subclass (of all signaling protocols).